Blossoming
by JLCJSC
Summary: As the tingling feeling grew closer and closer to his heart so did Sonny Munroe. Oneshot. Forgot the disclaimer in story but i obviously don't own SWAC or any characters etc.


**Hi guys! This is my fourth story I think but it is my first Sonny with a Chance fic. I am testing out the waters with this story because I am planning on writing a longer story and am not sure what show/book to base it on yet! I have previously done Harry Potter so it would be greatly appreciated if you could read the others and more importantly all of this one and give me some feedback! Hope you enjoy! P.S. I did this one pretty quickly so sorry for mistakes!**

Sonny Munroe.

From the day she had arrived at Condor studios something about that name made his skin tingle. In the first few days it was more of a sensation of amusement for she was the new member of the show that would never be quite as successful as his own.

Within the next few weeks as he realised the relationship between Sonny and her cast as well as the one with 'So Random!' and it's viewers had grown he found that his humour turned into frustration. Not that he had to worry, for his show and his cast (although they weren't as important as him) would always have something up on the randoms.

If you were to ask him when that changed (and he were to answer you honestly, which is not very likely) he would probably tell you that it was the day that he found out Sonny had made up her fan "Eric". It didn't occur to him what made him put on that beard and arm casts (he claimed it was the wonder of the beard) but he knew something was up when that tingling feeling came back ten times harder.... all at the sight of her smile.

The other thing he noticed about that day was the smiles on the audiences' faces, they were ten times bigger than any Mackenzie Falls fan's had ever been. His show had never given people those smiles, he was sure of it. All his fans got out of his show was scandalous and completely unrealistic events. He actually met a fan of Sonny's that day (still in his Eric disguise) and the little boy told him just how much he wanted to reach his dreams and come to Hollywood like Sonny did.

"Do it kid, just smile at people and they will be Putty in your hands, like Sonny does" was Eric's response. That tingling on his skin spread further inside him that day.

It was when the reporter ,Santiago Geraldo, showed up that he saw the other side of Sonny Munroe. When he used her publicity to make his own better also turning hers from great to worse in the process he never expected her to fight back. So when she filmed his revealing monologue by use of hidden camera, to say he was shocked would have been an understatement.

Sonny Munroe was not just the sweet innocent girl from Wisconsin, she has spice and flare. That day, she was more right for him than she had ever been.

Mackenzie Falls was the whole reason for his success, but whenever he was at the set or at an appearance, he felt fake. Dancing with sonny at the "fake prom" was the most real moment of his life, he acted on impulse (rather than script), made his own lines, and actually had an emotion connected to what he was saying and the tingling sensation was definitely at it's highest frequency.

"Sonny, do you feel like that being an actor sort of leaves you not knowing who you are? Not feeling real?" He asked her after all the other randoms had left.

"No, never".

Jealously was not in his common range of emotions but he was incredibly jealous of how Sonny Munroe, although she played many characters, was the same person, heart and soul at all times.

Months went on, days went by, and he found himself more and more immersed into the wonder that was Sonny Munroe and the now intense tingles that had spread all over his body.

She would walk into a room in a wizards costume but her smile made it look like a Prom dress, she would make him kiss a pig which was disgusting, but her smile and laugh made the Piggy stench disappear in a snap. She would walk into a room with flattering skinny jeans on and do a Mackenzie Falls pout or she would walk into a room with mum jeans and her trademark smile, and he knew which one he would rather see because her smile was everything.

It made her beautiful enough to make a girl scouts uniform look like couture, to distract him from the taste of Nico and Grady's disgusting sandwich and in his opinion that smile could eat his gorgeous face for breakfast, because her smile was different to his.... it reflected her inside and out. She was all round astonishing.

When he walked through the door, into the So Random lot and into the prop house, he was welcomed with the sight of Sonny Munroe painting a wall bright yellow, in her bee head piece, humming to a lively tune with her trademark smile on her face.

She was gorgeous in all her Sonnyness. Seeing this a smile ten times as big as ever before graced his face.

"I like you", stunned, Sonny faced him with a confused expression on her face.

As what he said dawned on her, that shocked expression turned into a smile that sent the tingling all the way to his egotistical heart.

"I like you too, Chad".

At that point and that point only, Chad Dylan Cooper thought his smile could have been as big and as beautiful as Sonny's, inside and out.

* * *

**I really do h o p e you liked it!**


End file.
